


Pick You.

by minhyuuuuns (Minhyuuuuns)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhyuuuuns/pseuds/minhyuuuuns
Summary: Minhyun is jealous because Seonho seems to have found a new favorite hyung (sorry! It sucks, I know!)





	Pick You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of rushed and it's been forever since I wrote a fic. I just need to get these feelings out of my chest. lol

It had been a long day for the members of Wanna One, just like any other day in the past two months. Thankfully, aside from the rehearsals they didn’t have any schedules for today (a rare occurrence), They were allowed to go back to the dorms earlier and rest.

All eleven boys are lounging at the living room, all too lazy to do anything else.

“Wah.. Seonho is on another level these days.” Jisung said, his voice lazed with amazement. “Guam with THE Yook Sungjae, wow.” The eldest added.

_“he’s been clinging to me like this the whole day”_ Sungjae’s comment roused chuckles from some of the boys. That’s very Seonho.

“Seonho’s living up to his nickname. He’s really out there collecting Hyungs” Daehwi commented “Ah, I’m jealous”

“He still hasn’t learned the meaning of moderation, right Minhyun hyung?” Jaehwan nudged the older guy, Minhyun just returned it with a small smile.

“Guanlinnie, aren’t you jealous of Seonho?” Seungwoo asked the maknae jokingly.

The tall maknae just smiled cheekily before adding “I have 10 hyungs here, You guys are enough for me” earning him screams from the older boys

“Yah, Park Jihoon, stop teaching Guanlin cringey stuff.” Woojin said rubbing away the goosebumps on his arms.

“He asked me to teach him!” Jihoon said to his defense.

“I’m showering first” Minhyun announced and got up from his seat.

Daniel and Sungwoon exchanged glances. It’s not unusual for Minhyun to be the one to shower first, he’s the group’s resident OC afterall, but it was unusual form him to be not have any smile on his face when they were all fooling around.

“Minhyun-hyung is upset” Jinyoung murmured

\----  
Minhyun is drying his hair off with a towel when Jinyoung sat next to him. The others were in their respective rooms getting ready for their turn on the shower.  
Jinyoung sat there for a whole minute without saying anything, Minhyun looked at the younger questioningly.

“I also get jealous when Daehwi gets too close to others” Jinyoung finally spoke up. Minhyun frowned a bit not fully understanding what the younger one wants to imply.  
“You’re jealous, Hyung. It’s obvious”

Minhyun’s mouth hang open, unsure of what to say and how to react to what the younger just pointed out.

“I am not” Minhyun managed to say after a while, but truth be told he isn’t sure whether he’s being honest or not.

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to know that you’re jealous though”

“Wait…” Minhyun wants to reason, but he couldn’t come up with word quick enough.

“Jinyoung-ah!” Daehwi’s voice echoed from upstairs and Jinyoung stood up, getting ready to go back up to their room.

“Do the two of us a favor hyung, please talk to Seonho. Tell him that I am not trying to steal you from him, and that you miss him” The younger marched towards the stairs without waiting another word from Minhyun.

Minhyun hasn't recovered from the 'lecture' that Jinyoung had given him when Guanlin and Daniel plopped on the seats next to him, effectively trapping him in the middle.

"Jinyoung's right, hyung.. you should call Seonho" Daniel sighed.

"You know how busy we have been-" Minhyun protested.

".. he calls Minki hyung, Jonghyun hyung and Dongho hyung but when I call him he's always busy, Guanlinnie can you ask Minhyun hyung if he's angry with me?" Guanlin tried his best at immitating his younger friend.

"I'm not angry why would I be angry?"

"Tell him yourself, hyung.. he won't believe it unless it comes from you" Guanlin insisted.

Mihyun was once again left to ponder. He didn't mean to neglect Seonho, but he was afraid to talk to him... because Jinyoung was right, he's jealous of Yook Sungjae. It scares him because he's never the possessive type nor the jealous type. He didn't like feeling like that.

He took a deep breath, maybe tomorrow he'll be able to gather the courage to call the subject of his current dilemma. He was padding back to their room when his phone began rang.

Seonho.

his thumb acted faster than he could think, the next thing he knew he was back on the couch with the phone on his ear.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuung" that familiar tone, Minhyun missed it. It's been a while since he heard it.

"Seonho-yah" he acknowledged. "It's late, you should be resting"

"I'm not tired, and I only got a hold of you now, Hyung. Talk to me a bit more" Seonho whined.

"What time is there?" Minhyun asked

"One-thirty in the morning"

"Just one hour difference.. are they treating you nicely?" Minhyun asked, suddenly feeling protective over the younger boy.

"Yeah, everyone's been nice to me especially Sungjae hyung! I thought he'd be a snob and all because he's a big sunbae" excitement was very evident in Seonhno's voice.

"Uh huh..." that was all the reply that Minhyun could come up with.

"Have you met him before, hyung? If not I can introduce you to each other, I think you'll get along, you're both 95-liners and you're both very good singers....." Seonho continued to blabber on.

"Hyung are you still there?!" Seonho asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here"

"You're so quiet, you don't like talking to me?" Seonho's voice dropped into a quiet whisper "you must be annoyed with me right now, I'm sorry hyung."

"It's not that... I'm not annoyed at you, no.."

"Why do you seem so distant, then?" The younger one asked.

Minhyun ran his tongue over his lips. Here it is.

"Who do you like more? Me or your Sungjae hyung?" Minhyun said it as fast as he could. God, this is embarassing.

"W-what?" disbelief dripped from Seonho's voice.

"Nevermind. Go to sleep" Minhyun wanted to hit his head on the wall..

"No no, wait hyung, don't hang up"

Minhyun sighed.

"Are you jealous, hyung? I mean-"

"Goodnight, Seonho"

"I like Minhyun hyung more. I like Minhyun hyung more than anyone. I'm not that fickle, you know" Seonho said indignantly

"Oh.."

Minhyun couldn't hold back the smile that crept up his cheeks. Thankfully everyone's already asleep because he's quite sure he looks like an idiot.

"How about you hyung? Who do you like more? Me or Jinyoung hyung?"

It was Minhyun's turn to get caught off guard.

"Goodnight, Seonho-yah" he said softly

"Yah, hyung don't cheat! I answered your question so you have to answer mine!"

"Hyunbinnie, I like Hyunbinnie more. I'm hanging up now" Minhyun ended the call before the younger one could protest. Then he typed a quick message.

"Of course it's you, Uri Seonho-yah. See you when you get back to Korea. Go to sleep now"

"Are you finally treating me to meat, hyung?"

"Hyung."

"Hyuuuuuuung"

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuung"

 

"Fine. Goodnight, hyung!"

 

\----

A few days later.

"Just how many interviews does Seonho do in a week, really?" Jihoon asked

"More than Wanna one" Guanlin, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Seonho, a lot of people knew how much you like Hwang Minhyun during your Produce 101 days, but recently you have gotten closer to BTOB's Sungjae. Who do you like more?" Sungwoon read the question out loud causing all eyes to turn to Minhyun.

Minhyun kept his face blank. Sungwoon continued

"Sungjae-sunbaenim has treated me very kindly and taught me a lot of things, and I am really thankful for that...." The members expressions turned awkward, some of them already looking sorry "... but as a man with loyalty, it's Minhyun hyung."

Minhyun laughed. "Alright, let's get back to practice! Debut stage tomorrow!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't so bad. >.<


End file.
